


Bunches of Monsters

by ramenwriter (WritingEngine)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Family Dynamics, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Self-Hatred, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingEngine/pseuds/ramenwriter
Summary: Halo has a nice chat about animals with a boy named Phobus.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Arran | JustVurb & Everyone, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, MegaPVP & Jacob | Zelk & George | Spifey, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby | Tubbo's Sister Lani (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Vincent | A6d
Kudos: 2





	Bunches of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Knocked myself back into the writey writey mood, POG!
> 
> *Inspiration for my version of the Opposite characters comes from Zelt's Opposite Muffin Squad (OMS) AU!  
> *You can find Zelt's comic series on Instagram and Twitter  
> *Zelt's Instagrams are: DeltaZC (Personal) and opposite_muffinsquad_au (Comic/AU Account)  
> *And their Twitter is DeltaZC (@Deltazcc)
> 
> Go check them out!!

**TW: mention of strangulation**

Halo can't remember how long he's been wandering around the hellhole of a neighborhood.

Houses are everywhere along with street lamps. Each house is built with different material, but from a general glance over them, they look almost the same as one another. There aren't any unique decorations or signs to differentiate them, either. If he wants to find a certain house, he'll most likely have to remember a specific detail that makes that house stand out or else he'll have to wander around aimlessly searching for the damn place.

The sky is just as bad to deal with, too.

Halo has come to the realization that there are a few times when thunder strikes, yet none ever hits a house or person. They'd come in little, quick bursts of electricity before disappearing for some months or so. No warnings or alarms go off when thunder decides to take over for some period of time. It's one of those 'everyone for themselves' situations, and Halo understands that completely. He'd never waste precious time trying to "help" some poor, unsuspecting person instead of getting himself to a safe area.

Really, anywhere was a safe area as long as it wasn't near the street lamps. Even without thunder, walking around without sunlight was another issue.

To any newcomer, they may find it weird that the sky never once holds an ounce of sunlight. It's always colored in a heavy, dull grey while fluffy, dark clouds are decorated all over like a child's painting.

"Bruno, hold on, please!"

_Speaking of children..._

Halo stops in his tracks to turn in the direction of a dog running straight at him. Looking up and past the dog, who's eagerly scratching at his legs when he reaches the demon, a young boy with dirty blonde hair comes running with a cow on a leash keeping up beside him.

 _Phobus_.

"Oh- Halo, hello!" the boy, Phobus, greets half-heartedly. He's out of breath by the time he makes it to the older man, having to rest against his cow, whose name tag on the collar reads out the name 'Henry'. He's one of Phobus' cows, whom was found by the Nether Portal at the far end of the basalt path; everyone in the Nether considers the path as the 'Prime Path'.

The Prime Path leads to everyone's houses, and on the far end closest to an abandoned house is where the Nether Portal sits in front of. It was made by none of the people who currently live in the area, so everyone just assumes it was left by whoever was last to live here. No one's tried going through it, though, even with interest to do so.

"You need to keep your dog on a leash, Phobus," Halo starts, bending to pick up the shaking animal. He stands back up and carelessly drops it into the boy's arms, who holds the dog closely before leashing him. Halo returns his arms to his sides, looking in the direction they came from, then back to Phobus. "You came from Soul Sand Valley, though I don't get why you're _here_. This isn't your territory."

Phobus holds his finger to his mouth in a 'shh' gesture, eyes wide as he stares at Halo. Once the man nods for him to proceed, the boy starts walking past him as Halo follows along, keeping Henry's leash in hand and Bruno in his arms.

"Dad sent me here," he answers finally.

"Phil did?" Halo repeats. "Doesn't he care about what happens to you?"

Phobus' shoulders tense from the mention of the older's name, and he hangs his head as his walking slows slightly. Halo pretends not to notice.

"Don't your friends care what happens to _you,_ Halo? You're not in _your territory_ , either," Phobus says quietly, as if talking any louder will end in something terrible. Halo's used to the boy's hushed tone by the many times they've talked together. He can't recall a time he heard Phobus speak louder than he normally does, though he vaguely remembers Phil talking about how loud the child used to be years before.

"Skrap's taking care of his pets back at our house, actually. And Six is with him to make sure he doesn't strangle any of them again. They're not going to worry about me trespassing somewhere."

Skrap's history with animals is probably atrocious, matching his horrid personality. Blueberry and Kiwi are his parrots, both found stuck in the same tree with twigs snatching away some feathers from the two of them. He showers them and feeds them cookies, which makes them gag from eating each and every time; it makes him smile. Then there's his dogs: Fluffy and Buddy. Buddy's attention span is amazing, and his eyes always drip with teardrops from.. being unable to blink, Skrap always says. And Fluffy, his favorite between the two, barks weakly as he lays limp on the floor of Skrap's bedroom. Poor thing fell one too many times as far as Skrap's aware.

Going back to the topic of strangling his pets _again_ , it's usually the result of one of Skrap's many outrages. Six is almost always the one to deal with his pissed off behavior, locking the animals up in the basement to keep them the hell away from the diamond man. He never intends on hurting them, since he never even notices when he _does_ , so Six has to be there to keep his sanity somewhat around. Then Halo ends up dealing with both of these emotionally unstable fucks whenever he comes home; Skrap bitches about Six's annoying concerns, and in turn, Six bitches about Skrap's annoying emotional outbreaks.

"I thought Parry would've at least gone with you, though," Halo pipes up again, not wanting to leave the topic of conversation that easily. Only because he doesn't know what else to talk about.

"Parry's out with Warmaine somewhere by our house's lava pool," Phobus says quickly. "They practice fighting by lava so Phil-"

He doesn't have enough patience for an actual conversation.

Halo turns on his heel to walk away from the boy, who is trying to shush Bruno in his arms while watching the demon walk off.

"Wh- Um, where are you going, Halo?"

"Gonna throw myself into a pool of lava. And keep your animals away from our house in the Crimson Forest, unless you want Skrap to tear them up, okay?"

"Okay..."

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter go brr
> 
> this is just a tiny poke at two beloved characters :))
> 
> hit that pretty subscribe button and that cool kudos button!  
> it's free, and you can always unsubscribe later ;)


End file.
